Servant of Desire
by DewyPetals
Summary: A mighty Goblin King and his pretty servant girl who obeys every command of his. An erotic story w/ domination, Jareth/OC, no Sarah sorry Complete in itself but labelled "in progress" in case I have new ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Servant of Desire_**

It's been a few months since I became a servant in the castle of the Goblin King. My former master used to beat me so I fleed his mansion and his kingdom. Luckily the steward of Goblin Castle was looking for new servants and I was accepted. Most of the other servants were goblins, there were a few dwarves, that's all. I was the only human, which caused a few problems. The room I lived in was too small, with a very low ceiling, and I came to sleep on the floor because the bed was made for goblin-size inhabitants. A bigger problem was that I was lonely among the silly goblins and grumpy dwarves.

I was always very busy cleaning up after the goblins, and they always made such a mess! I saw the king often when he was riding out or when he lounged on his throne and I was sent there to clean up after the goblins' wild parties. He never noticed me but I liked to watch him from afar, especially when he was singing and dancing with the goblins. Those were the only times when I've seen him happy. I thought he must be lonely without a human companion, but he never gave any indication that he is missing the company of humans. Until that day.

That day the throne room was empty of goblins and was unusually quiet. King Jareth was sitting on his throne. He looked bored. I stood in the shadow at the entrance of the room and took my time watching him. In any other places of the world but this goblin kingdom, I would never have dared to raise my eyes on a king, I was but a lowly servant after all. But spending all these months among goblins and dwarves my eyes were hungry for anyone who is human or looks like human, and he was quite attractive. When he was wearing those tights I could see what a package he had, and when he danced, that package seemed to live a life on its own. I remember when I first saw it, my whole inside trembled from excitement. That night I imagined how it would feel to take him into my mouth (though I doubted I could take all of him in my mouth), and could not help but touch myself. Rubbing my clit and moving two of my fingers in and out of my wetness in a fast motion, I thought of what those tights may hide, I imagined licking him and I whispered my king's name as I came hard.

The memory made me blush as I stood in the shadow at the door. I thought he still did not notice me so I allowed myself to watch him. I loved these open shirts he wore, I could imagine the scent of his skin. I loved his sensual lips and in my most secret fantasies I imagined that mouth touching my lips, both sets of my lips. I heard his eyes were of different color but I never got close enough to him to actually see them.

The next moment I could really be sure that he hadn't notice me. He produced a large, glowing crystal and let it float in the air before him. An image appeared in the crystal, an image of a woman with a slender figure and long blond hair. Jareth watched her. I could tell from the color of the crystal that this was not an actual, living woman, only some kind of fantasy, I knew that much about magic. But then why was he watching her?

Then I realized why. The woman slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She wore no bra, and Jareth watched intently as she began to caress her large breasts. She moaned and slid a hand under her skirt. Jareth leaned back on his throne, and, not taking his eyes off the woman in the crystal, started to slowly stroke himself through the tights. I could see he was getting hard and I felt butterflies deep down in my belly.

Jareth shook his wild mane of hair out of his face then opened his shirt. His gold pendant glittered on his chest. I guess he imagined that the fantasy woman in the crystal watched him and it was his sight that made her aroused. I gulped and watched as he caressed the bulge in his pants once more, then reached down with both hands and gently freed his manhood from under the tights. I bit my lower lip in excitement. He was as big as I always imagined. He cupped his balls in one hand then began to stroke his shaft, slowly and gently at first, then faster and harder. I knew I should quietly leave but couldn't take my eyes off the sight. My nipples were so sensitive that the touch of the rough textile of my blouse hurt them. Gods, I needed to go back to my room and take care of the throbbing between my soft wet lips under my skirt, but I couldn't move, as if magic kept me in that place. A scandalous thought entered my head. Nobody is here, nobody would notice me. Why should I not give myself a little love right here? Watching him would make it one of the sexiest experiences in my life. I have plenty of time, as I've seen that Jareth slows down every time he gets too close. Apparently he wants to prolong it so that he could have an earth-shattering orgasm. I could have mine too, right here, watching my lord playing with himself. I slid my hand under my skirt and touched the tip of my clit. My finger was pleasantly cold and it sent a shiver through my whole being.

One is careless when in the throes of desire. I've always been extra careless, when I still lived with my old master I even let myself immerse in my fantasies when I knew the girl I shared a room with would come back soon. She found me riding my pillow and moaning, with my hands caressing my naked breasts. She offered to do me but I was never into that short of thing and my friendship kinda deteriorated from then. One would think I've learned to be careful. But the one who would think that obviously didn't know me. As I watched Jareth doing his thing and I softly drew a circle around my clit with my finger, a moan escaped my throat. I freeze immediately. He heard me and looked in my direction.

"Who's there?"

I stood in the shadow, fervently praying and hoping that he had already reached the point where he had to resume what he was doing even if the whole Fae Court watched him, and then I could slip away (and resume what I was doing, but in the peace of my room). But he repeated his question, still looking in my direction. I had no choice bt to enter the throne room. I noticed that the image in the crystal freezed too.

"It's... it's just me, Your Majesty. An obedient servant of yours." I did not dare to look at him.

"And you've been watching me?" he asked with a smirk, still holding his erect manhood in his hand.

I fell on my knees. "Please, my lord, forgive me." I glanced up, trying to guess how angry he was.

But he did not seem angry. "An obedient servant?" he mused. "Let's see how obedient you are." He waved me closer impatiently. "You are right to think I need you on your knees but I have no use of you if you're that far. Kneel down here, before me."

With trembling feet, I went there and knelt down before me. He leaned closer, his voice husky. "How willing are you to serve me?"

"My lord..." I felt my voice was trembling too, "I'm eager to do anything that pleases you."

"Take off your blouse."

I quickly unbuttoned my blouse, took it off, then I had a sudden idea and I began to fondle my breasts just like the woman in the crystal did. I even glanced at the crystal to see if hers were as large and rounded as mine, but the crystal had disappeared, and all of Jareth's attention was on me.

He reached out his hand towards me and undid my hair bun. My long hair fell down, caressing my naked shoulders.

"I'm wondering" he said softly, "if you are worthy enough to please a king." He smirked again. "Prove that you are" he whispered, then pulled my head closer to his erection with a gentleness I did not expect. I could hardly believe that my dream came true and this hard, throbbing beauty is only a few inches from my face. Jareth did not stop here, he let my head go only when my tongue touched the tip of his cock.

I softly moaned and began to lick it from its base to its top. I pulled the foreskin back and my tongue circled around its glistening head, then I kissed that sensitive spot on its underside. I glanced up at Jareth who was watching me from under half-closed eyelids.

"Suck me" he commanded, and I obeyed. I took him into my mouth -- just as I guessed, he was too big and I couldn't take all of him in, so I had to help with my hand. With my other hand I began to rub his balls, a little rough, as I already knew he liked it. One can learn so much from watching a man play with himself. I closed my eyes, I sucked and sucked, nothing else mattered in this world, only this hardness filling my mouth. I was disappointed when Jareth ordered me to stop.

"Stand up and take off everything" he commanded.

I went all shaky with desire. I knew what would come next. I took off my skirt and panties as fast as I could. Jareth grabbed my buttocks and pulled me closer.

"Sit on my cock. I want to see your pussy swallowing it." He watched my pussy as I grabbed his cock and slowly lowered myself on it. I cried out in pleasure. The cock gradually sliding into me was longer and thicker than anyone's I've ever been with, harder than any of the objects I used to please myself with when I didn't have a man. It was truly a king size member. It filled me completely and half of it was still outside me. I was worried that it would anger him that I cannot receive all of him inside.

"Why don't you start to move?" he asked with a half-smile. "I don't mind that you can't get all of me in yet, but you have to fuck me with that tight little pussy of yours." He grabbed my buttocks hard. "Fuck!" he commanded.

I loved the way he talked about my pussy. Mad with desire, I began to ride him hard. I moaned and moaned, as that thick hardness slid in and out. It thrust inside me deeper and deeper and suddenly all of it was inside of me. I let out a small "oh!" when I realized I could get all of him inside me after all. Jareth smirked then began to move his hips to match my movements. A yawning goblin entered the room then realized what was going on and hurried out.

I rode my king, my master in a frenzy and I realized I was on the edge of coming. "Oh" I moaned, "oh, my lord..."

Suddenly he grabbed my waist. I stopped, scared that I did something wrong.

"I did not allow you to reach orgasm" he snarled at me. "You did not even ask my permission! What do you think I am, some servant boy you can ride at your fancy? I am your king! You're only here to bring me pleasure."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty" I cried. He shook me off himself and I fell on my knees. My body was screaming for the pleasure he denied me, but he was right, I was but a lowly servant not worthy to be fucked to orgasm by a king. I forgot that it is only his pleasure that counts and I am here to provide him that pleasure -- how could I ensure I'm doing everything to please him when I'm lost in the throes of my own orgasm?

He stood up, his wet cock dancing proudly before my eyes. "I'm going to punish you" he said. I wondered if he would beat me and I shivered from excitement. I'm gonna blow up if he touches me.

"Please" I whispered, "please, Your Majesty, my lord, punish me. I don't wish to ever forget my place again."

He raised me to my feet and pushed me on his throne then stood before me, towering over me. "Push your breasts together."

I did. He leaned closer and put his erect manhood between them, then began to fuck my breasts, smearing his glistening precum on them. Next to fucking him, it was the most exciting thing I could imagine, but after the tightness of my most feminine place, the second-most one was too soft, I doubted that he can rub himself to orgasm here. I was right. After a few minutes of fucking my breasts he straightened up and took matters in his own hand. He moved his hands up and down his cock so fast I couldn't follow it.

"Look into my eyes" he commanded, then held my gaze as the first few drops of hot white liquid landed on my breasts. It seemed as if he shot more and more with each spurt. He aimed with an expert hand, and the next few shots landed on my belly, then he squeezed out the last drops over my pussy. Finally, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

I thought I'd go wild with desire, my clit throbbed as his sperm trickled down on my body. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm satisfied with you, little servant girl" he said.

I looked up, astonished. "You're not angry with me, my lord?"

He smirked. "Angry for what? It's understandable that you enjoyed me so much that you forgot everything in the world, even the fact that you're a mere servant. In fact, I think next time I'll fuck you to orgasm. It would feel good to feel those muscles tighten around me." He leaned to a table and looked at me. "Let's do something about you. I can't let you leave like this, you'd end up screwing the first male you meet, and I'm not sharing. Do you often please yourself?"

"Y... yes, my lord."

"With your hands or with objects?"

"I like to use the handle of my hairbrush."

"Good. I'd love to watch." He looked around and his gaze fell on his riding crop. It had a thick handle with a knob on its end, not unlike the head of a penis. "You can use this. Do it nice and slow. You are allowed to think of me while you're getting yourself off."

I took the riding crop, touched its smooth handle with my finger then put it between my legs and pushed in. It was cold but it just enhanced the sensations. I closed my eyes and started to move it in and out. I was so wet it slid in easily. I looked up.

"Am I allowed to lick your sperm off my breasts?" I asked shyly, fearing that he will not allow me. He nodded. I took my left breast in my hand and licked his salty come off my smooth skin as I moved the handle in and out faster and faster.

"Oh" I moaned softly. "Oh, my lord. Oh, my king. It feels wonderful. It... Ooh!"

I knew he commanded me to go nice and slow but I couldn't stop. I knew I was finally coming. I cried out and looked up at Jareth who was watching me with a satisfied smile, then everything was lost in a haze. I was coming. I was coming. I was... ooh.

I don't know how much time passed. I could hardly move. Jareth touched my face gently. I looked up at him.

"I'm very satisfied with you, my little servant."

"Thank you, Your Majesty" I smiled.

"You can go now, but don't hope we won't see each other again."

As if I'd ever hope that! I picked up my clothes then bowed to him and left. I stopped on the corridor to dress up, and could not help but glance back. King Jareth was watching me with a smile.

* * *

_Sorry that it's not a Jareth/Sarah fic. I can't picture Sarah being this submissive and anyway I'd have felt uncomfortable with writing this about her, I mean, I'd never be able to look into Jennifer Connelly's eyes, should I ever meet her. (Yeah, I don't have similar qualms about David Bowie, but hey, I'm a straight girl who absolutely loves goblin kings with big packages :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II_**

A few days have passed since the Goblin King took his pleasure from me. Every time I thought of him, I became shaky with desire. Whenever I had a little free time, I was wandering along the corridors near the throne room, hoping to catch a glance of him, hoping that he will notice me and command me to attend to his needs. But he was very busy these days, governing the kingdom took all his time.

During these days it was only once that he reminded me that he did not forgot he enjoyed me. I was walking along a deserted corridor, with a basket of fresh clothes, and stopped at a window. The sunset above the Labyrinth was breathtaking. I put down the basket and leaned on the windowsill, watching the windswept trees, the birds circling above the mysterious maze.

I didn't turn around when I heard footsteps; I thought it must be another servant or a goblin hurrying by. I was too lost in the beauty of the panorama to realize that whoever walked past me was no servant; though he walked fast, he was not running to do someone's command. It was the walk of someone strong and powerful. He walked past by me then stopped and came back, as if he had just noticed me. I made to turn around, but in that same moment two strong arms were around me, pushing me to the windowsill. I felt a kiss on my neck and wanted to protest when I felt the familiar scent of his body. My body relaxed, I leant back as if to melt into him. He softly laughed. I felt his arousal as he held me close.

One of his hand went to my breasts, roughly squeezing them. As I moaned, he slid his other hand down into my skirt, finding my secret spot. Without either of us taking off any clothes, he rubbed his hard erection to my buttocks, while rubbing my clit and stroking my breasts to the same rhythm. It took only a few minutes before I felt I was flying, high above the lands, feeling my king's hot breath on my neck. He let out a groan and for a few moments held me so close I could hardly breathe, then his muscles relaxed.

"Don't think I have forgotten you" he whispered into my hair, then he let me go and disappeared. Still weak, I leaned to the wall, then touched the wet spot on the back of my skirt to make sure all of this really happened and wasn't just a product of my overactive imagination. My gods, it _was_ wet. He must have had needed this quick release if he had so much in him. But although his expert fingers made me come, it was far from really satisfying for me, it was too fast. Probably for him, too. I smiled, knowing the day when he takes some more time with me was not far.

* * * * *

The next day the cook waved me closer. "You will take His Majesty's dinner to him."

I took the silver tray and left the kitchen. King Jareth was sitting at a large oak table, sipping a goblet of wine. I put the tray before him, then retreated to the door and waited, in case he needs anything. I looked out of the window, for it would have been disrespectful to stare at him. I saw the Labyrinth and memories of what happened to me the last time I was looking at this sight flooded me. Speaking of floods, the wetness I felt between my legs threatened to seep through the thin fabric of my panties and run down on my thighs.

"Come here."

I startled and turned to Jareth. He finished eating and was sipping a goblet of wine again, looking at me with those strange eyes, one light and one dark. Eyes are the mirror of the soul, so I have heard. Both his eyes were beautiful but it was the dark one that made me feel the heat in my belly.

Could he have read my thoughts? I wondered. I hurried to him and bowed before him. "Yes, Your Majesty? Was the food for your liking?"

"It was not bad" he said, leaning back in his chair and eyeing me, "except that no dessert came with it."

"Should I tell the cook that..."

"Take off your dress" he interrupted me, "and sit on the table." He smiled. "You will be my dessert."

I took off all my clothes. I ripped off my blouse so hurriedly that one of the buttons flew away. I saw him smirking, but I felt no shame; what would be wrong with doing everything to follow his orders quickly? _At last!_ a little voice within me screamed with ecstasy and expectation, as I sat on the table. It was hard under my buttocks, but I did not care.

King Jareth spread my legs, smiled appreciatively when he saw my pussy, then bent his head between my thighs. The strands of his long, unruly hair caressed the soft skin of my inner thighs. I was aware that I was very wet there. I gasped as I felt his tongue touching my soft skin. I fought down the urge to grab his head and pull him very close.

"Your Majesty, no... you can't..." I whispered.

He looked up. "Are you telling me I can't do whatever I want with you?" he asked coldly.

"It... it would be below your dignity to..." I stammered.

"That's not for you to decide." He pushed me away and stood up.

I jumped down and knelt down before him. "Please, my lord, forgive me" I whispered. The bulge in his pants was enticingly close. I knew he was going to punish me, and I hoped fervently that part of my punishment will be having that cock forced into my mouth.

He glanced down at me. "It is your luck that I found you to be to my liking. I decided to train you as my obedient little wench. Tell me, what should I do with you now?"

My voice was trembling, I did not know whether from fear or desire or both, as I said, still not daring to look up to him, "I beg you, my king, punish me so that I know I should never say "you can't" to you again. Please..."

"And what should your punishment be?" I could hear from his voice that he was amused and maybe aroused as well, so I felt brave.

"Please, ravish me right here, take me with force..."

"I'm speaking about punishing you, not rewarding you" he snapped. "Lie down on the table, on your belly" he said a few moments later. While I did so, I saw that he was holding a cane in his hand. I did not know if it was the same that he let me use when we were in his throne room. I gulped when I realized what he was going to do to me.

At first he did not hit me, only caressed me with the end of the cane, from my neck to my buttocks. I sighed, as he did it again and again, the gentle touch left my skin tingling. Then he brought down the cane lightly. After the first few hits he began to hit me harder. I winced at the pain every time, but it was not only the pain... the movements of the cane drove my pubic mound up and down against the hard table. It was not enough to make me come but it was enough to push me very close. I moaned, but even through my moans I heard Jareth breathing harder. My exposed body must have excited him. He held the cane in his left hand; it was easy to imagine what he was doing with his right one. As I floated in a haze of pain and that heightened state of excitement that immediately precedes orgasm, I felt him shooting his sperm on my aching buttocks.

"You can get off the table and thank me" he said, panting. I scampered off the table and knelt before him.

"Thank you for punishing me, my lord" I whispered.

"And now I'm going to finish what I started" he declared. Without waiting for further orders I sat upon the table and, trying not to take notice of the burning pain in my bottom, spread my legs obediently. He smirked, then sat down and bent his head between my legs again. Again I felt the urge to grab his hair and pull his head closer, but fearing being punished again, I fought down the need and cupped my breasts instead. Jareth slowly licked one of my pussy lips, then the other, teasing them, playing with them but paying no attention to my swollen clit. I felt I could scream with frustration as he avoided my most sensitive part. His tongue explored my wetness, touched the spot just under my opening then slid deep into my moist little cave. A moan escaped my throat. With eyes half closed I was watching his face, his slender hands on my thighs, his wild blond hair, as I tried to drink in the feeling that this beautiful and majestic Fae is pleasing me in this intimate way. This had been done to me only once before, at my old place, when after a party and a few drinks I went out to the garden with a young boy, raised my skirt, pushed him on his knees before me, pulled his face to my pussy and promised him a good sucking afterwards if he keeps going. I remember, it was not his fumblings with his tongue that made me come, but the feeling that I was in complete control of him. What I felt now was entirely the opposite -- Jareth's expert tongue caressed and teased me, but never for a moment could I feel that I was in control; he ruled me and every touch of his was an unearned gift, he could have stopped at any time, leaving me high. I was at his mercy.

His velvety tongue slid over my swollen lips and then, almost accidentally, touched my clit. I cried out, the sensation was so intense. I had to bit my tongue in order not to beg him to lick me fast and hard. I felt his tongue sliding down and caressing my entrance again. The heat and pressure in my belly edged closer to unbearable. Jareth stopped, pulled away, gently ran his fingers over my labia, then pushed one of his fingers inside of me. I moaned and pushed my hips closer to him. Another finger joined the first, then started to move in and out in a rhythmic motion. My inner walls tightened from the excitement building up in me. I was sure my juices were running down on his strong, slender fingers. Jareth leaned closer and licked my clit hard. There was nothing gentle in the way his lips and tongue attacked my most sensitive part; while his fingers were making love to my wet opening, he sucked my clit with such a force that it felt as if every nerve of that part of my body wanted to explode. Then the moment came when I couldn't have cared if the castle falls apart around us, all my universe was centered on that hot mouth between my moist, swollen lips. I screamed as I came hard, my clit throbbing between his smooth lips, my velvet walls embracing his fingers in wild contractions.

When it was over, I felt weak and my whole body tingled. Jareth pulled me on his lap, held me and caressed my hair. His unexpected gentleness surprised me. I felt his arousal and knew he expected me to pay for the pleasure he gave me. I was so satisfied I would have done everything for him, but I hoped he'd give me a few minutes to recollect myself.

Jareth raised my chin then kissed me. It was a deep, enticing kiss, exactly the kind one would expect from someone who can use his tongue as expertly as I had just experienced. His tongue slid over mine teasingly, then he bit my lower lip.

"You are very loud and wet when you come" he murmured. "I like that". He looked into my eyes, his pupils so wide with desire that they looked the same size. "I needed you as wet as you can get, because now I'm going to fuck you very hard."

I gulped. "Do as you wish" I whispered.

"I will." He opened the fly of his pants and pulled my hand to his erection. The veins stood out under the smooth, taut skin, the large vein on its underside throbbed under my touch. "Do you feel how hard it is?" he whispered into my ear, then moved my hand to his balls. I began to caress them. "Do you feel how full they are? If I don't shoot within a few minutes, they're going to erupt..."

He picked me up and put me back on the table, spread my legs then slammed into me hard. I was still wet, he slid into me easily and reached the deepest, innermost point of my body. His pulsating hardness filled me as he moaned of joy. He took my hands and pulled them to his buttocks, ordering me to grab and pull him into myself.

"Oh, fuck, how I love it" he gasped. "How I love this warm... tight.. wet pussy..." He opened his eyes and looked down at me."I'm going to fuck you to climax" he declared. "You have to orgasm with me."

"My lord, I've just come, I'm not sure I can do it again" I whispered. I knew some girls can reach several orgasms within a short time but for me it was always one very strong climax and then that pleasant relaxed state. Even with this magnificent cock sliding in and out, I felt nothing more than the joyful aftershocks of my pleasure and the excitement of submission.

His look hardened. "You aren't supposed to not to feel anything when my cock is inside you" he seethed, and pushed hard into me. I cried out. "You have to come, and come soon. Don't try to fake it, or there will be hell to pay." He grabbed my buttocks and continued to fuck hard. I knew I angered him; his face seemed to be cut from stone, the lines around his mouth hardened, he was grabbing my thighs and holding me down while using my pussy. I tried frantically to heighten my excitement and conjure up arousing images in my mind; I imagined him moaning and spurting his seed into me, or on my breasts. I started to rub my clit in a fast motion to help myself to orgasm but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it so hard I cried out. I looked up at him. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. "I'm on the edge" he warned, "you don't have too much time left. Enjoy my cock!"

Wishing with all my heart to obey him, I looked down at where our bodied joined. His glistening cock slid in and out in a frantic rhythm, splitting my pussy lips, making my clit dance with each movement. I felt the muscles in his buttocks move under my palm. I knew he will punish me, maybe whip me, if I don't come. I am his, to do with as he pleases. Suddenly I felt my excitement building up. I held my breath back, fervently hoping that these small shivers in my most sensitive body part will escalate into the orgasm I was ordered to have.

Jareth pounded me faster and faster, as fast as it was possible, then he suddenly cried out, not minding if the whole castle knows their king is reaching orgasm. I felt his cock throbbing and I knew his hot seed was bathing my soft walls. At last, this was enough to send me over the edge, and with soft moans I climaxed on his cock, milking the last drops of his pleasure.

Weakened from ecstasy, he slumped down in his chair and bent his head on my breasts. I held him, stroking his hair, whispering gentle words. He pulled me on his lap and kissed me.

"You are very satisfying, Lylea" he said. I was surprised that he actually knew my name. Stroking my face, he looked into my eyes. "I think I'm going to make you my official concubine. You shouldn't work any more, I want you available whenever I need you, and you wouldn't want your hand be roughened by dishwater when I want you to jerk me off."

"Thank you" I whispered. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I already know that." He let me go, then stood up and went to a small table in the corner and took something out of a small chest. I sat back in the chair and watched him, admiring his body in all its naked beauty. He came back to me, holding something in his hand. It was a beautiful ankle bracelet with a white crystal on it.

"It's magical" he said, while fastening the anklet on my left ankle. "The crystal glows whenever you have an orgasm, but it burns your skin badly if you ever fake it. And I expect it to glow every time you're with me." He finished fastening it on my ankle and looked at me with a half-smile. "Also, it marks you as my concubine to everyone here. No one will dare to touch you without my permission."

"I'm sure it will glow every time I'm with you, my lord" I whispered. "Thank you."


End file.
